Midnight Rendezvous
by Lena108
Summary: ChrisSasarai. Request from Mintaka. A romance between Chris and Sasarai. The knights get in the way and Thomas and Cecile have cameos. Now with an Unintended chapter 2
1. First Meetings

Chris and Sasarai

Request by Mintaka.

A small attraction is growing between the two military leaders of two different countries. Will the knights stand for it? Cameos by Thomas and Cecile. It takes place during the war a while after Sasarai joined.

~*~

"…Milady? Are you listening?" Lady Chris snapped out of her daze and stared at her fellow knight.

"Of course I am Salome," she said, then, realizing she hadn't heard a word of what he said she asked, rather embarrassed. "Er… what did you say?"

"Are you all right, milady?" he asked. "You seem troubled."

"No," she said. "It's not that at all. I'm just… thinking."

"Well," Salome said, kindly. "I suppose you do have a lot on your mind. I'll give you my views when you're a little less preoccupied."

"Are you sure, Salome?" she asked.

"Of course, milady," he said. "You seem tired anyway. You should probably rest."

"Of course," she said. "Thank you Salome, I'll do that." As he exited the library they were sitting in Chris fell deep into thought again. She had met mysterious people, but the Bishop Sasarai was one of the most so she had ever met. He didn't seem all too troubled when it came to the other Harmonian bishop betraying the country, nor did he seem concerned when it was revealed that the said bishop wanted to blow up the Grasslands.

Not only that, but she seemed to have taken a fancy to the man. She really couldn't understand why. He distanced himself from people and a certain sadness lurked about him, though, that might be what she found attractive. She sighed, realizing she shouldn't be worried about her love life at the moment when there was a mad mage attempting to blow up the Grasslands, but it was hard not to think about him when he seemed to pop up wherever she went.

Speaking of which, he had just entered the library and asked the librarian for a certain book. When he got the book he came over to the table she was sitting at.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Oh, not at all," she replied, moving sheets of parchment out of his way.

"Thank you milady," he said, sitting across from her. They sat in silence for a while. She noticed that he kept looking up from the book he was reading at her. "Excuse me," he said. "But what would you happen to be looking at?"

"Huh?" she asked, bewildered.

"You've been staring at me since I've sat down," he told her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," she said, feeling herself go scarlet. "I've been thinking. I'm just not really noticing where I'm looking." He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and went back to reading. She decided to save herself from further embarrassment and left the library quickly.

When she was outside the library she decided she would take Salome's advice and rest for a while, she was feeling rather tired. Maybe the knights were right, she did push herself too hard.

~*~

Chris tried to sleep that night, but it just wasn't working. She simply wasn't tired at all! She got up from her bed and walked through the ship to the bow. There was one other occupant and he turned around when she came up the stairs. It was the Bishop Sasarai.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Did you want to be alone?"

"No," he said. "Actually, it's rather lonely." He moved over so that she could join him in front of the lake. They stood for a moment in silence just staring in the water. "Nice night," he finally commented.

"Yes," she agreed. It was. The crescent moon was glistening in the dark, rippling water of the lake and a warm breeze circulated over them.

"I have a question for you," he said. "Why do all your knights look at me as though I may kidnap you in the middle of the night?"

"What?" she asked laughing, then realizing he was serious she turned away, looking a little ashamed for laughing at him. "I—I'm sorry—I—"

"Were you laughing at me?" he asked smiling. She flushed a shade of scarlet.

"Well, I—" she looked up when he laughed.

"It's all right," he said. "It did seem rather funny after I said it."

"Maybe," she said. "What are you doing out here?"

"I like it out here," he said. "And you never answered my question."

"Oh," she said. "I can honestly tell you I don't know. Borus tends to be overly jealous of any man I talk to."

"Which one is he?" he asked. "The brunette?"

"What?" she asked. "No, he's the blonde one."

"Which one?" Sasarai asked. "The younger one?" Chris nodded. "Oh, yeah, he had his hand on his sword every time I've walked by him."

"You're rather observant," Chris noted.

"I have to be," he informed her. "Don't you."

"Yes," she said. "It _is_ nice out here."

"You didn't believe me before now?" he asked, laughing again. _He has a nice laugh,_ she thought to herself. Chris sighed and looked back into the water, he was standing quite close to her and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should go to bed," Chris said suddenly. "Salome will be furious if I don't get any sleep."

"Very well," Sasarai said, sounding a little disappointed. "Goodnight, milady." Chris nodded and went back into her room at the lower level of the ship.

~*~

"Where were you last night milady?" Louis asked her the next morning.

"What are you talking about Louis?" Chris asked.

"I came to your room last night to check on you and you weren't there."

"Oh," Chris said. "I couldn't sleep and I went outside to get some fresh air."

"Oh," Louis said, flushing. "Sorry milady. I was just worried, that's all."

"Think nothing of it," she said. "Though I do wish you'd stop worrying, Louis. I can handle myself for a while."

"That's true," Louis said. "I'm sorry." Chris smiled at him, he was so dedicated to her, and it was kind of cute.

"Milady, may I have a word with you?" It was Sasarai.

"Yes," Chris said. "Of course."

"Oh," Louis said. "Don't let me intrude." He made his way to the door and, unbeknownst to Chris, glared at the bishop in suspicion.

"Milady," Sasarai said again, once Louis had left. "This is a simple question and I don't wish for you to get the wrong impression of me, but…" he seemed to be considering his next words. "Did you feel some sort of connection last night?" He said this all really fast and looked away from her, blushing.

"Uh…" In truth she had felt something, but even before the previous night. "Yes," she said, a response that made him look up in surprise. "As a matter of fact, I did."

"You—you did?" he seemed to be making sure she was mocking him.

"Yes," she said, her face turning red. "I didn't want to say anything because—" But he'd cut her off with a kiss on the lips…

~*~

Outside Chris' Room…

Louis had stormed out of Chris' room feeling upset. Out of all the people that Lady Chris had to spend time with did it have to be that bishop? He was obviously very sneaky and Louis thought it was a bad idea if she got involved with him. What if he tricked her into giving Harmonia some Zexen land? No, the council would have to approve; though they did have some connections.

"Louis?" Borus had come up behind him. "What on earth are you doing?!?" Louis had taken it upon himself to attempt to hear the conversation between the Bishop and Lady Chris by pressing his ear against the door.

"Uh, I'm—uh—trying to—uh—"

"Get away from Lady Chris' door!" he said angrily. "It's rude to spy on a lady!"

"But she's having some sort of private talk with that bishop from Harmonia…"

"What?" Borus seemed to forget all about his anger towards Louis and joined him at the bottom of the door, straining to hear.

"I haven't heard anything from the start," Louis said. "Either they're talking really quietly, this door is really thick, or—they're not talking."

"Don't consider that option Louis," Borus said. "Just don't."

"Well, well," came another voice. "Trying to listen in on Lady Chris. Tsk tsk."

"Be quiet Percival," Borus said. "I can't hear."

"Oh," Percival said with a smirk. "So you are. Why on earth are you doing that?"

"She's talking with the Bishop Sasarai," Louis informed him. The smile was suddenly wiped off of Percival's face and was replaced with a look of concern.

"Make some room for me down there," he said and pressed his ear against the door as well. Soon after that Leo joined them as well.

"Hey," Borus suddenly spoke up after a few moments of silence. "How mad do you all think Lady Chris will be if she catches us trying to listen to her conversation."

"If he tries to manipulate her then she'll be more happy than mad," Leo confirmed.

"That's true but—" Borus seemed unsure. "It is wrong to spy on her. She can take care of herself."

"If I recall you were one of the first ones here," Percival reminded him. "Who are you to talk about values?"

"Shh," Louis said. "I can't hear."

"We couldn't hear in the first place Louis," Percival said. "We might as well give up and be on our way."

"I needed to speak with Lady Chris anyway," Borus said. "So I'll stay here."

"Fine," Percival said. "Have it your way. I was going to ask you to take a ride with me but—"

"Last time we went for a 'ride' you spent the entire time we could have riding flirting with the stable girl," Borus said, frowning.

"She was leading me on," Percival said, a remark that made the rest of them burst out laughing. "I don't understand what's so funny, it's true." A remark that only made them laugh harder.

"What are you all doing out here?" Salome asked. "I've been searching for all of you throughout the castle all morning."

"We all need to speak with Lady Chris," Leo said.

"Then why not knock on her door and ask to speak with her?" Salome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because she's having another discussion and we don't want to interrupt," Percival explained.

"Well," Salome said. "We're having a meeting in the Great Hall and you all must attend. You can speak with Lady Chris afterward."

"Shouldn't Lady Chris come too?" Louis asked quickly.

"Yes, Louis," Salome said. "That was the reason I came to her room in the first place."

"Oh…"

"What is wrong with all of you?" Salome asked suspiciously.

"Lady Chris is talking to Bishop Sasarai," Leo grunted. This didn't have the effect on Salome that they had expected.

"So?" he asked, confused. "Why is that any justification for you all to stand outside her door? What's wrong with it?"

"She likes him," Borus said.

"Yes," Salome said, even more confused. "He's a fine fellow and…"

"No," Percival said, he was the only one who was still keeping his cool. "We mean that she fancies him."

"Why, that's ridiculous! Of all the—"

"What are you all yelling about?" Chris had finally come out of her room with Sasarai behind her.

"Milady," Salome said, still somewhat shaken by the last bit of information. "There's a meeting in the Great Hall in a few minutes, we need you—and Lord Sasarai—to attend."

"Very well," she said. "I'll be there in a moment." Salome nodded and led the other knights away, leaving Chris alone with Sasarai again.

"I'm beginning to think they don't trust me," he commented.

"They have good reason," Chris said. "None of them want me to be with you, and the fact that we were talking alone in my room probably gave your intentions away."

"My intentions?" he asked. "If I recall correctly, you let me kiss you. You could have easily stopped the kiss."

"I didn't want to," Chris said softly.

"As I expected."

"Are you always this arrogant?" she asked.

"Me? Arrogant?" he asked. "Maybe a little." Chris let out a short laugh.

"We should probably get to that meeting," Chris said. "It might be important."

"When can I come again?" he asked.

"Uh…" her face went red while she was thinking. "How about tonight?"

"Sounds just fine to me." He kissed her again and they were off.

~*~

The meeting went quickly. Apple and Salome had bored everybody with a tactic that was too easy to conduct (Percival deducted that even _Leo _could've thought that plan out). All the while Chris' mind was still on the kiss she'd received earlier. It was ironic how they both felt the same way about each other, while only having been introduced a few weeks previous.

That night at midnight Sasarai sneaked into her room, as promised.

"I didn't think you'd come," Chris admitted after he'd shut her door.

"Why not?" he asked. "I'm not that big of a coward, am I?"

"No," she answered. "I just thought—you know what? Never mind."

"That works for me." He strode over to her bed and kissed her again, this time more passionately. The kiss seemed to on for a long while until…

"Who's here? I'll tear you apart! I'm the castle guard!" Sasarai got off of Chris' bed and stood up frowning.

"Do you think she'll come in here?" Chris asked.

"I certainly hope not," he answered, staring at the door.

"Cecile," Thomas, the master of the castle was trying to reason with the young guard. "I'm sure you're just mistaken. You're going to wake everybody up!"

"But Thomas," Cecile said. "Someone just went into Lady Chris' room! She might be in trouble!" Sasarai swore under his breath.

"I'm sure she can take care of herself," Thomas said, still trying to reason. At that moment Cecile burst in, clad in armor with her spear raised. Thomas came puffing in right behind her.

"I saw someone sneak in and…" Cecile stopped, seeing Sasarai standing in the middle of the room. "What are you doing in here Lord Sasarai?"

"Cecile!" Thomas scolded. "I'm so sorry, she over reacts a bit…" He took a moment to regard the scene. "What are you doing in here?"

"Uh—" Chris tried to find an answer but Sasarai beat her to it.

"We were discussing the tactic for tomorrow's battle," he lied easily. "We were almost done when you two came."

"Oh!" Cecile exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bother you! Thomas, let's go!" The castle master didn't seem to believe them, but Cecile dragged him out and the door shut with a snap behind him.

"Well," Sasarai said. "I should probably go."

"That would be good," Chris said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes," he said. "And—no more midnight rendezvous."

"Agreed." He kissed her one more time and left.

END

*Sighs* That took me a while. Oh well! I'm actually pretty proud of it. I hope you like it Mintaka. Hope you all liked it.


	2. After the War

Chapter 2: After the War

Sasarai sat on the windowsill in his room at the Fire Bringer headquarters. It was a beautiful night and the lake looked beautiful. It was the last time he would probably see this lake. The war had ended and he was supposed to be getting ready to leave for Harmonia, but he felt like savoring the night. After all, it was perfect.

A noise outside the door broke his thoughts. The war was over, but he still felt like he should be careful. He walked quietly towards the door, swung it open and got ready to strike. Who he would have attacked was Lady Chris. She wasn't wearing her usual armor, but a long t-shirt and a pair of leggings.

"Forgive me, Milady," he said. "One can't be too careful."

"I realize that," she said. "I thought nobody else was awake at this time."

"Neither did I," he admitted. "May I ask you what you were doing?"

"The ship out on the lake was rather cold," she said. "I wished to come inside for only a short while."

"It isn't much warmer in here," he reminded her.

"I noticed that," she said. "It still is a bit warmer, being away from all that water."

"True," he said, then with a little hesitation. "It's a bit warmer in here. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh," she said, surprised. "Thank you." As she entered the room Sasarai went back to his spot at the windowsill. It already felt like an eternity since he fought Luc when, in truth, it was only a day ago. Sasarai let his mind run blank for some time. Lady Chris broke this silence by clearing her throat.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding," she said. "I should probably leave you alone."

"Oh," he said, snapping out of his daze. "No, I'm sorry milady, I've just a lot on my mind."

"I can tell," she said. "Would you mind sharing?"

"Maybe," he said, closing his eyes. "How long has it been?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Since the war started?" he clarified. "How long has it been?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "It seems longer than it probably is."

"I agree with that," he said. "I've just been thinking of how long I've known him. It's been around sixteen years since I met him, and I never really knew him until this year. I still don't know him. What was going through his mind? Why was he like that?"

"Are you talking about Luc?" she asked moving to sit next to him on the windowsill.

"Yes," he said, nodding. "We're supposed to be the same, yet we're so… different," he finished lamely.

"Well," she said, trying to find an answer. "You both grew up in different places right? So you're bound to have different views of matters."

"Why does he hate the world so much?" Sasarai asked her. "I just don't understand him. Now I never will."

"You might," she said. "Maybe people here know more about him. You can ask. That Dragon Knight seemed to know him."

"The Dragon Knight was still shooting glares at me tonight. He doesn't like me. He probably won't answer my questions."

"You can try," she said.

"He won't."

"You're awfully stubborn," she told him. "How about Apple? She probably knew him."

"Maybe," he said, then, after an awkward silence. "I'm sorry," he said all of a sudden. "I'm asking you questions you can't possibly answer."

"I'm trying," she said, good-humouredly.

"Hm."

"I'm sorry," she said. "Maybe I should go."

"No," he said, surprising even himself.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Stay," he said. "I like you here. You make me feel better about this. I don't know what it is, but I—" he trailed off, not knowing what else to say. She stood in the doorway for a few seconds then came back over to the windowsill and wrapped her arms around him.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

"Perfect," he replied, embracing her as well. "Thank you." When they broke apart they stayed very close staring into the others eyes. "I do feel better," he said finally. "You can go now, if you wish to." She nodded and got up. She was ready to walk away when he grabbed her hand.

"Good night, milady," he said and kissed the back of her hand. She bent down to the level he was sitting at and locked her lips in his. They stayed that way until she finally got back up.

"Good night."

~*~

Okay, this was sort of a follow-up to the last chapter. It actually wasn't supposed to be, so if you thought it was a completely different story than the last one you're right. I just thought it added a bit to their relationship. I'll probably write more to this.

See ya!


	3. Untitled

Midnight Rendezvous

Chapter 3

Sasarai sat in a chair in the Crystal Palace. He had been working nonstop since Luc had attempted to blow up the Grasslands, which, now, was over a years previous. It proved to be extremely difficult to concentrate as well. His thoughts kept drifting back to a certain Zexen knight. Dios seemed rather suspicious as well.

"Lord Sasarai?" he asked, poking his head into the room. "I do hope I am not bothering you."

"No," Sasarai said. "It is quite all right Dios. Come in." Dios obeyed and sat in a chair opposite the bishop.

"Is something bothering you, my lord?" he asked, keeping an eye on his superior.

"Why would you think something like that?" Sasarai asked, all too aware that it was completely obvious something was bothering him.

"Well," Dios proceeded cautiously. "You seem to be daydreaming quite a bit."

"Daydreaming?" Sasarai asked. Dios nodded. It was true, Sasarai often found his thoughts drifting away from the task he had set himself to. Drifting off to a certain Zexen…

"Sir?" Dios asked. "You're doing it again…" Sasarai squeezed his eyes shut. It was difficult not to think of her. They had only shared a few moments together, but Sasarai had never felt that way about anyone before.

"Thank you, Dios," Sasarai said. "I shall remember that."

"O-okay," Dios said, nodding. "Okay then. Um, on another note…"

"Hm?" Sasarai cocked his head in curiosity.

"Do you mind if I, uh, take a short vacation?" Dios looked away from Sasarai when he said that. Sasarai laughed and shook his head.

"Is that what this is about?" he asked.

"Wha--? No, sir, I—"

"I'm only joking, Dios," Sasarai said, waving his hand dismissively. "Go ahead, take a vacation. You deserve it."

"Th-thank you, sir!" Dios said joyously. "I shan't be long."

"Very well then," Sasarai said. "Take your time, Dios."

"Thank you, sir," Dios said again, bowing in respect and backing out of the room.

Sasarai sighed. It would feel very empty without Dios around. Rather quiet… Sasarai sat in his seat without moving for a short while. 'I wonder what he wanted to do?' Sasarai wondered to himself.

~*~

It had been half a month since Dios had left and Sasarai was beginning to be troubled. Dios had never left Harmonia for more than a week without Sasarai. He felt foolish for worrying about him, but he just could not help it. However, Dios was back within the next day.

"Hello sir!" Dios said cheerfully. "Forgive me for taking so long. The crowds these days are awful."

"Where exactly did you go?" Sasarai asked him curiously.

"Oh," Dios said. "I wanted to visit Budehuc Castle once more and, uh, I have a bit of a surprise for you."

"Oh, really?" Sasarai asked. "You didn't have to Dios."

"Actually, sir," Dios said. "I did. You were beginning to worry me, what with all of your daydreaming and such, so I took a little detour and happened upon, uh…"

"Where did you stop?" Sasarai asked, urging him on.

"I passed through Zexay, my lord," Dios told him.

"Eh?" Sasarai's face changed an interesting color and Dios went on.

"I brought something back for you," Dios said. He then stepped aside and Lady Chris walked in behind him. Sasarai stood up, knocking a stack of papers to the floor. Dios silently slunk out of the room while he stooped to pick them up.

"Milady," Sasarai said. "It is a pleasure to see you once more."

"Agreed," Chris said. "I had to come. You have been a constant thought in my mind ever since we left the castle. I had to see you once more."

"Really?" Sasarai asked, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh," Chris said. "I must sound horribly forward. Forgive me, lord Sasarai."

"No, no," he said. "It's fine. I have one question, milady."

"What is it?" she asked.

"What about Zexay?" he asked. "You were the captain of the knights. Can you just leave like you did?"

"I quit," she said simply. "The council had gotten on my last nerve. Actually, it was Salome who advised me to do so. He noticed that it was putting quite a bit of extra stress in my life."

"Why come here?" he asked her.

"I guess I—" she trailed off, seeming embarrassed. "I wanted to see you, Sasarai. I have been, for quite some time. I wanted to leave Zexay, so I thought of coming here. It was rather fortunate that Sir Dios came along."

"Very," Sasarai agreed. "So, are you expecting to stay?"

"Yes," she said. "I was hoping you could help me with a place to stay…"

"I can," Sasarai said. "Stay with me. I—I think I love you…" He sounded ridiculous, probably more to Chris than to himself. He looked away in shame. She remained silent, unable to find words.

"You do?" she asked finally. "Lord Sasarai—"

"Forgive me, Chris," he said hastily. "I didn't mean—"

"I think I do as well," she said, cutting him off. "It's funny. How we both can think so, yet we have only really spoken twice…"

"It is," he said. "Yet, I have this feeling about you that… I just can't explain it…"

Chris smiled warmly, leaning forward and locking his lips in a soft kiss. The warmth of her lips reassured him. He felt comfortable with her, not knowing why he did. When she broke their kiss apart she was still smiling. He looked at her questioningly, which made her smile more.

"I wanted to be sure," she said. Sasarai, confused, kept his eyes locked on her with inquiry. "I now know that all I want is here."

END

That did not go as well as I hoped it would. I realize that it is incredibly unrealistic and way out of character for Chris, maybe even Sasarai. I hope that some of you at least liked that. Review please; I will accept your criticisms. Flames, however, will be used to toast my marshmallows.


End file.
